When all else fails
by Raph Weasley
Summary: What happens when you father suddenly dies, your mother falls for you enemies dad and your best friends in love with your baby sister who is dating the class geek? Read to find out. HGRW GWNL MWLM HGHP
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is just an old story of mine that I recently found in my files. As I began to read it I realized how horrific it was! So I've tried to edit it a bit, but don't worry, the first chapter is kind of rough, so it DOES get better. (Trust me; I already have some other chapters done, so I know it gets better.)

Ok, well have a happy reading!

Sincerely your batty, berserk and completely bonkers,

GrEeN

PS: Oh, I pretty much don't own anything, well, except for the weird ideas in my head...but I'm pretty sure that they don't count...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When All Else Fails

Chapter One:

"I am here, lord." Stated Lucius Malfoy coolly.

"I see that. Have you completed the task I have given you?" Voldemort answered him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my lord. He is dead."

"Good. Now, your wife…alive, is she?"

Lucius nodded.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Voldemort asked him, iciness inhabiting his voice.

"What do you mean, lord? I-I certainly can't kill my wife!" Lucius said rather frightened.

"No, you can't. That is why I have already had it done." Voldemort told him as he chuckled manically. He nodded towards the door, signaling the entrance for a masked figure, who then brought in the body of Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius looked over at his wife's body and shuddered, while a single tear ran aimlessly down his cheek. Looking up from the body which lay in front of him, he spoke, "I am ready, lord"

"Ah…that is what I like to hear! Now, you know what you must do then?" Voldemort asked his faithful follower.

"Yes, master. I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why?" Sobbed Molly Weasley, looking over her husbands pale body which lay peacefully in the open casket.

"Mum!" Ginny cried as she rushed over to her mother, followed closely by a silent and very solemn Ronald. They had been dismissed (along with Harry, Hermione and Neville) from school to attend the Weasley father's sudden funeral.

The group of mourners were accompanied by Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore and even Percy stopped by. For the remainder of the day they cried over his death, laughed at fond memories they had shared with Arthur and merely sat in silence taking in the sudden death of their treasured loved one.

After the funeral, Ron got up and shouted "He was murdered! Can't you all see it?" And with this he was quickly embraced by Hermione, whom he cried into for a good five minutes.

"It's going to be alright, Ronald." Hermione told him.

At this he pushed Hermione away from him. "How would you, of all people, know? Has your dad ever died? No! I don't think so! None of you know what I'm going through!" He screamed, throwing a disgusted look at Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"You're wrong." Neville stated calmly.

Ron suddenly felt very foolish. He then told them he was sorry for his sudden, yet understandable, out burst.

"It's ok, Ron." Neville told him. "It's not easy, and it won't seem to get any easier for a very long time. But don't worry; we're here for you guys." He said as he reached for Ginny's trembling hand.

Ginny accepted it. "Thanks Neville."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius returned home that night, his mind very troubled. The man (if you can even call him a _man_) that he had always followed and killed to please had in fact killed his very own wife. Now that very man (Lord Voldemort) expected him to console the dead _Weasley's_ wife? The wife of whom he had just killed! How twisted! He knew his lord's plan. It was quite clear. But all this in order to get closer to the boy-who-lived? It was absurd! Preposterous! Irrational! Yet…he understood it. It was cunning and horrendous at the same time. Barbaric yet brilliant. He hated it.

He knew that he had to get closer to Molly Weasley…but how? _Well, for one thing_, he thought, _it shouldn't be too obvious. Maybe in a few weeks I'll…oh I don't know!_

He then thought about his next task – tell his son about his wife's death. Lucius always knew that his son was far closer with Narcissa then himself, and, although it had never bothered him _too_ much, he still felt slightly resentful towards his son. Their relationship had never been, and will never be, anything fantastic, but he had grown to be okay with that.

Yes! He had an idea. He would write Draco a letter! Perfect! Lucius set to work right away.

_Draco,_

_I write to you terrible news. The other day your mother had an accident and didn't make it out alive._

Re-reading his work Lucius swore under his breath and crumpled up the worthless, incomplete letter. Draco would know better then some ridiculous little "accident", I mean come on. "He is a brilliant boy and _my_ son." Lucius thought out loud to himself. Lucius even thought about just telling Draco the Dark Lord's plan. 'Hmm…that might work…' He thought. 'I wonder how he would take it…'

Deciding what to do was going to be difficult, but hey! This is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about! Do not underestimate his power. He will unfailingly solve the dilemma at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, tell me how you liked it…kay? It gets better as it goes…I already have some of the other chapters finished, like I said, this is an old story of mine that I'm trying to improve on.

-GrEeN


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here I am again! I have yet to recieve any reviews, so if you like this story in any way, shape or form please review, or else I'll have to discontinue writting it. Ok, well, Happy Reading and merry Christmas!

-GrEeN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday and their first day back at school with out a father waiting to receive an owl from them at home. It was unbearable for Ginny. She had spent the last week weeping over the loss of her dear old dad, and although her tears were all dried up, she was slowly slipping into a state of depression. She wore black, along with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville and a few other Gryffindors, all the time. She wouldn't let anybody touch her. She was always alone and if not alone she was silent. It was horrible to see but all knew it was just her way of mourning.

Ron's way of mourning was quite different from his sisters. He definitely looked like a mourner, dressed in all black, but instead of feeling bitter and sad, he felt enraged. He felt angry about having to leave his mother in her time of need. He felt angry towards Dumbledore who (he felt) did nothing to help his father and his work in the Order. He felt angry towards his professors for giving him homework, although they all (yes, even Snape) excused him from the work he missed while attending to his family emergency. Everything anybody did to comfort him would intern provoke him. He hated his situation and he began to hate himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five months after the death of Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley arose from her bed. It was around six am, which was a typical time for her to awaken. She hated sleeping, but knew she must to survive. She didn't have dreams in her sleep. No, she had nightmares. It wasn't of just her precious husband dying; they were of her children perishing too. She would see Ginny hung; Fred would be pushed off a cliff; Ron butchered alive, slowly dying as he bled. It wasn't only the fact that they died in these nightmares, it was that she was the murderer in these figments of her own terrible imagination. She didn't know why, or what possessed her to have these…these…horror filled nights but she did. Every night somebody died. Every night she woke up screaming, sweat pouring down her face until Fred, or George, came in to hold her while she fell back into a restless, horror filled, slumber.

The twins had chosen to stay with their mother until they felt her ready to be alone again. Well, no. Not alone _again_, but ready enough to survive with out somebody there to help her and hold her. They feared that day would never come.

This particular morning she decided not to wear her usual attire of black, but decided to wear something a bit more, well, lively to say the least. She chose some of her comfy jeans and a green sweater. She looked in the mirror and noticed a few more grays then she had the day before. Her wrinkles seemed a bit deeper, too. She frowned. "Is this what growing older means?" She asked her mirror-self. "Going grey, getting wrinkles and your spouse-." She stopped. She wasn't going to think about that today. She would spend the day pampering herself. She smiled. That's it, she thought. I'll go to a beauty salon and get my hair dyed, my nails done and a facial!

As she headed down the stairs, she heard the her twins snoring loudly. She then realized that it was only 7 in the morning! She couldn't go out now! Instead she decided to make her boys breakfast. Something she hadn't done in a while. 'Later, though, I'm going to make an appointment with the beauty shop!' She thought. 'This will be a good day!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boys! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Molly ordered, as she pulled the covers off of her sleeping twin sons.

"Mum! What are you doing?" Fred questioned, still half asleep as he shivered from the sudden blast of cold air.

"Yeah! It's rather early…don't you think?" George asked, looking at the clock hanging on the wall which read 7:45.

"Oh nonsense! I've made you boys breakfast and it's getting colder by the minute, so I suggest you eat it now!" She then proceeded to head out the door, only after turning on the lights in the boy's bedroom, causing even more groaning and comments such as "Ah! She's blinded me!" from Fred.

The boys (or should I say men, for they are adults, even if they don't act like it) headed down stairs, still fairly groggy from their dream filled sleep.

"Oh! Mum, this looks fabulous!" George commented as he began to shovel food onto his plate.

Fred was more cautious then his brother. "Mum, why did you make us breakfast? What's the occasion?" He asked, afraid he had forgotten a major event or holiday.

Molly shook her head. "Oh no…I just thought it was time for a nice little change, that's all. Oh, and boys, I'm going into town today, ok?"

They only nodded, for their mouths were, by far, too full for any verbal response. Molly rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys." Was all she muttered before pulling on her coat and apperating into a cute little coffee shop in London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, well th-th-th-that's all folks, in the words of Porky Pig. See ya nest chapter...that is IF I get any reviews...

-GrEeN


End file.
